


Surrender

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hypnosis, Hypnosis Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There's no actual sex even though there's dicks and erections mentioned so idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Hubert cares about Luis. Cares about his feelings, his consent, and his pleasure. The last thing he would want is to hurt the other man. Especially when it comes to something like this, something that would result in him giving both his control and trust to Hubert.
Relationships: Hubert von Vestra/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic in February and just got around to finishing it. I'm trying to remind myself it's okay to sometimes be self indulgent and just write things involving oc/canon or just writing things for myself. If anyone does like Luis though I plan to write a rather large multichapter fic sometime relatively soonish involving lots of Fire emblem ocs...so there's that! In the mean time enjoy some soft Hubert.

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?”    
  
Hubert’s voice is soft as he looks up from his position on the bed to his husband. Only like this, with him sitting, is he actually shorter than the other man. The moment his eyes meet Luis’ red though, he knows that the other wants to go through with this. 

  
Despite what everyone else, even some of their so-called ‘friends’ believe, Hubert cares about Luis. Cares about his feelings, his consent, and his pleasure. The last thing he would want is to hurt the other man. Especially when it comes to something like this, something that would result in him giving both his control and trust to Hubert. 

He trusts himself, of course, but...he wants to make sure Luis trusts him too. 

“I am.” 

  
Luis smiles down at Hubert. He likes it like this, when Hubert is seated on their bed, and he is still standing. It makes him feel bigger for once, it’s a nice change of pace to feel like the powerful one. 

  
He cups Hubert’s cheeks. His own hands are cold, but it doesn’t stop Hubert from leaning into the touch.

Luis’ answer, it’s what Hubert had known the other would say, but still...there is a validation in the fact that Luis trusts him that feels wonderful, the soft affection feels wonderful. 

Luis is smaller than Hubert. 

He always has been, and although he’s grown quite a bit since their time in the Officers Academy, it’s doubtful he’ll ever be as tall as Hubert himself. 

The other man's upbringing, even though he was, technically, a noble himself, left him scarred both emotionally and physically. And because of it, his growth had been stunted, leaving Luis much smaller than their peers.

That’s why Hubert is gentle as he pulls the other man into his lap. 

He can’t suppress the smile slowly creeping onto his face when he feels just how hard Luis is already. Hubert has barely touched him, and in fact hasn’t touched his dick at all, and yet the other is already fully erect. 

It was usually like this though.

The mage wonders if Luis’ erection is the cause of actual excitement for what’s to come, or if he, like always, is just so eager to please Hubert that his body automatically follows suit. 

“We need a word,” 

  
“A word?” Luis interrupts before Hubert can finish explaining. 

He shifts Luis silently, the man's thighs now on both sides of his lap, straddling him. His hand brings one of Luis’ into his own where he pulls it to his lips kissing Luis’ tan, scarred knuckles. 

“Yes, a word,” He says after the act of adoration, watching the way Luis giggles softly at it. It’s his way of reacting to soft intimacy, something Hubert will never understand and yet always appreciate all the same.

Even after explaining to Hubert that he doesn’t just want, but needs the man’s adoration and praise, Luis still seems...surprised and elitated every time Hubert actually gives him it. 

As if to this day, after four years of being married, Luis is still surprised to find that Hubert loves him. 

“We need a trigger word,” He continues, explaining, “Something we won’t say by accident, that way you’ll be safe getting in and out of the space.” 

Hubert is taking this as seriously as he does everything, even with Luis flush in the face and seated on his lap.

  
“Right...a word…”    
  
The sentence is more of a soft hum than anything else, only audible because of the closeness of their bodies. 

“What about sweetheart?”

  
“Sweetheart?” Hubert repeats, trying the word for himself. It does fit. 

It’s not a term either man uses for one another. Their terms of endearment, although drastically different, generally don’t involve the phrase. 

  
Hubert is, in a way, a far more formal lover. His nicknames tend to be traditional; Love, Dear, or simply Husband.

  
Luis’ are like the man himself, far more on the emotional side, nicknames like ; Darling, My Love, Dearest, and a wide array of cheesy variations of Hubert’s name. 

“Sweetheart could work.” Hubert decides looking down at the smaller man still upon his lap.   
  
“I just thought it was cute, you know?” Luis isn’t looking at Hubert now, his eyes cast down bashfully as he takes one of the mages hands into his own, linking their fingers together. 

It’s so cute Hubert is momentarily stunned unable to react. He is hit with just how much he loves the other man. 

There is a slight pause before his gloved freehand grabs Luis’ chin, tilting it up so that he’s facing him. The silence makes Luis’ nervous, so Hubert makes it quick, only a moment of staring into the red orbs he loves so much before their lips meet.

Luis’ lips are soft. They’ve always been soft, despite the numerous scars and calluses that cover the man's body everywhere else. And even as soft as they are, Luis has never had any issue with kissing Hubert’s own chapped lips. 

It seems, in fact, that Luis quite enjoys kissing Hubert,if the soft moan he gives is any indication. Though...the moan may entirely be the cause of Hubert moving his thigh to rub against the straining bulge in Luis pants.    
  
When they part Hubert is smirking. 

“Let’s begin then, focus on me.”

And ever the obedient husband, Luis does so. 

The magic itself is stupidly simple. Hubert had been able to master it in less than a day. Hubert keeps Luis’ eyes on his, even as the soft glow of the dark magic begins to illuminate them both, and then…

“ **_Sweetheart_ ** .”

If Hubert hadn’t practiced beforehand, if he hadn’t first tried the spell on someone else, he would have been worried about the way the light seems to leave Luis’ eyes. 

A tentative hand finds its way to his husband's thigh, where it then begins to rub gentle circles, trailing close to, but never actually touching his clothed erection.    
  
“How are you feeling?” 

Luis will answer honestly, Hubert’s research on the spell has found. 

“Weird.” His voice is utterly emotionless, and soft. 

“Good weird?” The hand remains gentle, not wanting to spook the man under hypnosis. 

“Yeah…”

“Good.” 

He is prepared to stop as soon as Luis gives the word, as soon as anything seems off or uncomfortable. This is far less about his own pleasure, and more for that of Luis. After all it had been him to ask, having found out about the spell, while researching for one of his books. 

“Then... **Strip for me.** ”

“Ah?” It’s a soft curious noise that leaves the soft parted lips, and although his movement is sluggish and off, Hubert helps Luis off of his lap and to his feet. 

What occurs is far from the sexy strip tease Hubert had been expecting. In his hypnotized state, Luis is too sluggish to actually unbutton his shirt, and so it takes a moment before Hubert realizes he needs to intervene. 

He does so, gloved hands reaching to the silk material, buttons removed one by one to reveal Luis’ scared chest. 

As one hand removes the shirt entirely the other allows a finger to trail gently down one of the scars, resting just above Luis’ hip bone. 

Normally Luis is far too high strung and nervous to allow Hubert to stare at him like this. To really examine him, and his body. 

The first time Hubert had seen him nude, Luis had cried. Tears caused by anxiety and fear. 

He worried that the other would find him, the damaged state of his body disgusting. 

It’s better now, somewhat, but even after countless reassurances Luis is far from completely soothed, still far from allowing Hubert to gawk at his naked form. 

And seeing him now, truly for the first time and without restraint, Hubert realizes just how beautiful his husband is. He is beautiful not in spite of his scars, but because of them. 

Scars caused by abuse, by his own crests destructive power, they meant that Luis was a fighter. 

The muscles in the man's chest and stomach clench and flex under the gentle trailing of finger tips, and Hubert doesn’t miss the full body shudder that comes from Luis. 

It could be considered teasing, something Luis hates within the bedroom. 

He’s always needy, always wanting, always begging Hubert to just give him everything he has, but not now. 

Now he’s flushed and silent and shirtless, staring at Hubert through half lidded eyes. 

“You’re lovely.” Hubert reassures, although really there’s no need. He’s hoping that perhaps, the conscious layer of Luis left underneath the hypnosis may be able to hear it, may take to heart his words, and finally truly believe the depth of Hubert’s adoration. 

He can only hope.

“I love you.” 

It’s so much easier to express himself like this, when there’s no chance of embarrassing himself. 

“So much.” 

His hands are already getting rid of Luis pants and under clothes, and despite the very excited cock in his immediate vicinity Hubert’s attention instead goes to the other man's thighs. 

The flesh of his thighs is just as scared as the rest of Luis’ body, but it does little to stop Hubert from covering the skin in kisses of adoration. 

Hubert’s own actions cause him to blush, something he would be unable to do perhaps, if he knew Luis was fully aware, but here and now it’s okay to let himself go, to worship his husband in every way which he deserves.

Pale lips repeatedly pressing to the darken thighs. 

He only stops himself when he hears the fervent moan from the man above him. The other’s cock is leaking precum like a faucet, and from how tight Hubert’s own pants feel it’s clearly time for him to move on.

Hubert doesn’t waste time changing. There’s simply no point. He unzips his pants, and pulls his own cock free from it’s confines. It’s lithe, skinny but a total 7 inches in length, and very veiny, totally different from Luis’ own cock. Unlike his husband, Luis is smaller and smooth, barely 5 ½ inches, but incredibly thick, so much so Hubert almost needs to use both hands to stroke him. 

“ **On my lap.** ” 

The order obeyed, Luis carefully finding himself on Hubert’s lap, legs spread on either side, both cocks inches away from touching. 

Hubert considers, for a moment, bucking his hips upward to nudge his cock. He’s curious as to how Luis would respond to it, but he holds back the urge. 

He’s far more interested in seeing Luis’ reactions to their main act. And the other man had already gone through the trouble of preparing himself beforehand. 

Gloved hands go, groping at the other's soft bubble butt. There’s a slight slickness, the lube Luis had used before, it dampens Hubert’s gloves, but he doesn’t mind as he finally begins to remove them. 

Stained black fingers dance across the soft skin.    
  
He takes a deep breath before…

Hubert doesn’t order Luis to kiss him. 

He doesn’t need to.    
  
The moment their lips connect Luis is kissing back. 

It seems the spell has broken. 

Perhaps Luis was simply too strong, or Hubert lost his concentration, or a mix of both factors. 

Spell broken or no, the other man is eager.

He moans against Hubert’s lips, hips rocking gently forward, his cock lightly pressing against Hubert’s own. 

It’s a familiar sensation. 

A familiar neediness and urgency. 

When they part Hubert’s not at all surprised to see that bashful yet loving smile looking up at him. 

Luis arms wrap themselves around Hubert, he leans in head resting on the others shoulder. 

“Love me?”

Both a request and a command from the smaller man. 

Always “love me” always “can we make love” always romantic always soft. 

Everything Luis needs, and everything Hubert would never willingly admit to needing in return. 

“Of course.” 

Soft. Dutiful. 

Hubert refuses to disappoint. 


End file.
